Slavery Abolition Act 1833
The Slavery Abolition Act 1833 (3 & 4 Will. IV c. 73) abolished throughout the . This of the expanded the jurisdiction of the which made the purchase or ownership of slaves illegal within the , with the exception of "the Territories in the Possession of the ", Ceylon (now ), and . The Act was repealed in 1997 as a part of wider rationalisation of English statute law; however, later remains in force. Background In May 1772, 's judgment in the emancipated a slave in and thus helped launch the movement to abolish slavery. The case ruled that slaves could not be transported out of England against their will, but did not actually abolish slavery in England. However, many campaigners, including , mistakenly believed that the Somerset case meant that slavery was unsupported by law in England and that no authority could be exercised on slaves entering English or Scottish soil. In 1785, English poet wrote: We have no slaves at home – Then why abroad? Slaves cannot breathe in England; if their lungs Receive our air, that moment they are free. They touch our country, and their shackles fall. That's noble, and bespeaks a nation proud. And jealous of the blessing. Spread it then, And let it circulate through every vein. By 1783, an anti-slavery movement to abolish the slave trade throughout the Empire had begun among the British public. Spurred by an incident involving , a slave brought to Canada by an , Lieutenant-Governor of tabled the in 1793. Passed by the local , it was the first legislation to outlaw the slave trade in a part of the British Empire. In 1807, Parliament passed the , which outlawed the slave trade, but not slavery itself. This legislation imposed fines that did little to deter slave trade participants. Abolitionist realized that trading had continued and as a new MP successfully introduced the which at last made slavery a felony act through the empire. The established the to suppress the by patrolling the coast of West Africa. It did suppress the slave trade, but did not stop it entirely. Between 1808 and 1860, the West Africa Squadron captured 1,600 slave ships and freed 150,000 Africans. They resettled many in Jamaica and the Bahamas. Britain also used its influence to coerce other countries to agree to to end their slave trade and allow the Royal Navy to . The British were, by the late eighteenth century, the biggest proponents of the abolition of slavery worldwide, having previously been the world's largest slave dealers. . (London, 1826)}} In 1823, the was founded in London. Members included , , , , , , , , , and . Jamaican mixed-race campaigners such as and were also members of the Anti-Slavery Society. William Wilberforce had written in his diary in 1787 that his great purpose in life was to suppress the slave trade before waging a 20-year fight on the industry. During the Christmas holiday of 1831, a large-scale slave revolt in Jamaica, known as the , broke out. It was organised originally as a peaceful strike by the Baptist minister . The rebellion was suppressed by the militia of the Jamaican plantocracy and the British garrison ten days later in early 1832. Because of the loss of property and life in the 1831 rebellion, the British Parliament held two inquiries. The results of these inquiries contributed greatly to the abolition of slavery with the Slavery Abolition Act 1833. Act The Act had its third reading in the House of Commons on 26 July 1833, three days before died. It received the a month later, on August 28, and came into force the following year, on 1 August 1834. In practical terms, only slaves below the age of six were freed in the colonies. Former slaves over the age of six were redesignated as " ", and their servitude was abolished in two stages: the first set of apprenticeships came to an end on 1 August 1838, while the final apprenticeships were scheduled to cease on 1 August 1840. The Act specifically excluded "the Territories in the Possession of the East India Company, or to the Island of Ceylon, or to the Island of Saint Helena." The exceptions were eliminated in 1843. Payments to slave owners The Act provided for payments to slave-owners. The amount of money to be spent on the payments was set at "the Sum of Twenty Million Pounds Sterling". Under the terms of the Act, the British government raised £20 million (£16.5 billion in 2013 pounds, when calculated as wage values) to pay out for the loss of the slaves as business assets to the registered owners of the freed slaves. In 1833, £20 million amounted to 40% of the Treasury's annual income or approximately 5% of the British GDP (5% of the British GDP in 2016 was around £100 billion). To finance the payments, the British government had to take on a £15 million loan, finalised on 3 August 1835, with banker and his brother-in-law . The money was not paid back until 2015. Half of the money went to slave-owning families in the Caribbean and Africa, while the other half went to absentee owners living in Britain. The names listed in the returns for slave owner payments show that ownership was spread over many hundreds of British families, many of them (though not all) of high social standing. For example, (then the ), with three others (as trustees and executors of the will of ), was paid £12,700 for 665 slaves in the West Indies, whilst received £26,309 for 2,554 slaves on 6 plantations. The majority of men and women who were paid under the 1833 Abolition Act are listed in a Parliamentary Return, entitled Slavery Abolition Act, which is an account of all moneys awarded by the Commissioners of Slave Compensation in the ''Parliamentary Papers 1837–8 (215) vol. 48. Protests against apprenticeships On 1 August 1834, an unarmed group of mainly elderly people being addressed by the Governor at Government House in , , about the new laws, began chanting: "Pas de six ans. Point de six ans" ("Not six years. No six years"), drowning out the voice of the Governor. Peaceful protests continued until a resolution to abolish apprenticeship was passed and de facto freedom was achieved. Full for all was legally granted ahead of schedule on 1 August 1838. Exceptions and continuations As a notable exception to the rest of the British Empire, the Act did not extend to any of the Territories administered by the , including the islands of , and . in which the Company had been independently regulating, and in part prohibiting the slave trade since 1774; with regulations prohibiting enslavement, the sale without a written deed, and the transport of slaves into Company territory prohibited over the period. The went on to prohibit Company employees from owning, or dealing in slaves, along with granting limited protection under the law, that included the ability for a slave to own, transfer or inherit property, notionally benefitting the 8 to 10 million that were estimated to exist in Company territory, to quote Rev. Malcom: A successor organisation to the Anti-Slavery Society was formed in London in 1839, the , which worked to worldwide. The world's oldest international human rights organisation, it continues today as . It is believed that after 1833 clandestine slave-trading continued within the British Empire; in 1854 , owner of the island of off the coast of was accused of slave-trading by the governor of Sierra Leone, Sir . Papers relating to the charges were lost when the Forerunner was wrecked off Madeira in October 1854. In the absence of the papers, the English courts refused to proceed with the prosecution. In Australia, and the holding of indigenous workers' pay "in trust" continued, in some instances into the 1970s. Modern slavery, both in the form of and people imprisoned for forced or compulsory labour, continues to this day. Repeal The Slavery Abolition Act 1833 was ed in its entirety by the . The repeal has not made slavery legal again, with sections of the , and continuing in force. In its place the incorporates into British Law Article 4 of the which prohibits the holding of persons as slaves. Appearance in popular culture in 1849, commemorating the end of slavery in the British West Indies.}} was commissioned by the 's to create a film which debuted at the museum's opening on September 24, 2016. This film, August 28: A Day in the Life of a People, tells of six significant events in that happened on the same date, August 28. Events depicted include (among others) William IV's royal assent to the Slavery Abolition Act. References Category:Modern history